Exodus
Exodus is the largest island in all the Skylands, bigger than every single other island combined. It is also the last island in the entire story arc, and includes an entire arc within itself, making the game seem to have four story arcs instead of three. The player arrives in the island in the state of terror, destruction and chaos after a civil war that tore the island apart. The island is orders of magnitude bigger than the second biggest island, Arkus. So big in fact, that the island is divided up into territories, those being: The Southern Islands, Mt. Evelyn, Solivagant Valley, The West Woods, Mt. Tacenda, The Myres, Cajo Tor, Mt. Mercy, East Riverfront, The North Fjords, The Backwoods, Mt. Venard and the Far Reaches. The Making of Exodus The Southern Islands These are the outlying islands that the player arrives on. The player experiences their first fight, an introduction into how hard Exodus fights will be from then on. After that, they are sent to mainland Exodus without any method of escape, except falling off the sides. Mt. Evelyn Immediately upon arriving on the mainland, the player ends up here. The territory is very beautiful, surrounding a massive mountain that a river runs from. This territory has four villages within it. Alcane Cove Also called "Alcove" for short, this is where the player first turns up. Unfortunately, the village was devastated by the North's catapult mortars, and was burnt down as a result. The village is split into three levels, the second was almost unharmed. The top (third) level was cleared and was used for firepower for the South via catapults of their own, launching coal mined from the Tylthe Caves, their munitions near Borrasca. Stone Beach Untouched by the civil war, the ancient stone arches still stand and the sands crisp.This is the only beach on the island. Sastory Glen This little happy hamlet sits on Mt. Evelyn's eastern flank and was home to many people before the war. During the war, the area was used as both an escape from the war and to support the troops via a floating ship that was docked there for trading purposes. Sastory Glen has a graveyard, and an orchard. Mylerigs is docked here. Mt. Evelyn Temple To get to the temple, one must enter the obvious gateway that is embedded inside Mt. Evelyn. Passing through the three pillars, the player will find themselves in a very ancient area, where there are mysterious teleport beacons that have been found to lead to other major islands in the Skylands. No one knows who built them—and attempts to decipher the markings along the walls have been proven unsuccessful. There has been an archaeology team that set up shop before the war to look into whatever happened, before a massive cave in split the main hall into two sections. No one knows why these halls were built. Tylthe Caves There is a massive cave system deep within the mountain Evelyn, made as a result from the Subrino Rapid's early flow direction. The player has to traverse the caves as it is the safest and fastest way to get to the peak of Mt. Evelyn. Fort Bristel This is where the front lines were set up near the end of the war when the South was pushed back from the river. The fort was raised to provide protection and supply munitions to the people fighting against the North. This is where most of the metal weapons were created, in a factory that once stood within its walls. Fort Bristel put up a great fight, however, spies from the North infiltrated its walls with the intent to steal supplies and take it back over the border. The saboteurs were caught within the factory, and in a last ditch effort to escape, attempted to let all the molten steel out to block a chase. Because of this, all coal that was in storage then burst into flames. The resulting explosion wiped out everything within the fort's vicinity, destroying the surrounding land and leaving no survivors. The North used this event to overrun the South and eventually win the civil war. The player travels here to find ghosts that can help lead him or her to find the ghost of Carina. Sunset Ridge Atop the peak of Mt. Evelyn lies once a peaceful village. The folk up here witnessed the war from a height, and soon had to flee because of the catapult firepower that came from the North. There is a natural spring here that makes the Subrino Rapids, a river flowing at great speed that was used for quick travel down to Alcove, to provide aerial information about what the North was doing. From here, one can see all of the South's territories, and provides amazing views of the sunset to the west. Solivagant Valley This is the next territory that the player visits. They do not stay for long; There is nothing here anyways besides a slow-flowing river, Fluvem Solivaga. The river empties into a very fascinating canyon, going around a watchtower. Solace This village was one of the first to be built in Exodus. Its name stems from the safety it provides from the spooky forest below. Many people have gone missing in those woods over the years. The player visits this place on multiple occasions. Lost Mirari Found from excavating the canyon, this tunnel system made of cobblestone offers a glimpse into the early peoples that once found this place. It is very easy to get lost. Its purpose has been found to be a hideout and home for the peoples from the dangerous early Exodus. The underground complex got air from a shaft that emerges from the Cascading Hills. Why it was suddenly abandoned is not known. The player comes here to consult its library to find vital information on the history of the island. The West Woods This forest makes up for its smaller size with great density. One can easily get lost if they do not follow the paths. Within the forest is a town who are renowned for their cheesecake. There are people still living here, not wanting to progress through the forest. More central on the island than west, the name comes from when people first discovered it, thinking it was the west-most forest because of the view being blocked further by a towering mountain behind it. Synister Sylvania This forest is made up of Dark Oak trees, which tower above people walking through it. Their leaves block any opening to the sky and can make people feel extremely uneasy even in daytime. There is a path that leads to the town inside. There are many other things in this forest, and each of them have their stories as to how they got there. Deep in the woods, there is a lake frequented by fisherman, and people wanting to get away. The only 'safe' access point is a series of wooden scaffolding that lead down from Solace. There is no other way to get back to the east side. Dyradid Home to some of the best bakers in the Skylands, Dyradid sits amidst the spooky and foreboding Synister Sylvania. Despite its small size, the outpost has some of the most big and beautiful houses on the island. The community was quite strong before the war, sporting a town hall and bar. The player comes here many times throughout their adventures on Exodus. Borrasca The term 'Borrasca' comes from folk lore of a murderer in the mountains. Every time he kills a victim, an extremely loud grinding sound can be heard from his cabin. The area is defined by an old blacksmith cabin, a waterfall and the South's Munitions Depot, storing all war supplies needed to fight against the North. The supplies was transferred via a trail that safely traverses the length of the forest which ends near Solace. Rarely, strange sounds of screeching metal can be heard from the cabin overlooking the nearby mountain. When investigated, the cabin is always empty. Mt. Tacenda This territory is the only one that crosses the border between North and South. The mountain is the third largest on the island. It was thought to be an inactive volcano, however recent geyser eruptions have indicated that it might not be. Although no villages are present, there are many surprises waiting for whoever attempts to look further into what the mountain has in store. Sough Path This is the main path used to traverse the summit of Mt. Tacenda. Now overgrown with trees, the path seems to have a constant whistling sound, hence its name. Geyser Fields A recent pop-up in volcanic activity saw hot springs begin to boil and shoot up gas from underground. They were being studied. Bazaar Surrounding a lake lies an abandoned shopping district that sat within the confines of hills to remain hidden. The lake is fed from a water spring within the mountain, which is responsible for two major rivers on the island. Fairlotte River This is the high-velocity river that flows throughout the entire area of northern Exodus. It was extremely useful in transfer of supplies both in and out of wartime. It is the longest river in all the Skylands. Villages were built along its banks for access to water and transportation. The Myres This is a very saucy part of Exodus: It was heavily contested during the civil war for it being an area which has suitable soil for growing crops. Still a very sacred part of the island, the two towns here were overridden by North opposition, their first step to winning the war. There is also a strange quartz structure. Sunder This town fell quickly, as it was the one bordering the North/South line. Ardua Woods, the forest surrounding the area, hides a tunnel that served as a former open connection to the North without fording the fast-flowing river. Sabre This town was bustling, as the crops it grew were well sought after for trading, as well as wartime purposes. People still live here, as this was the first town to surrender when the North came through. Cajo Tor This area is quite massive, the biggest territory that the player will see for a while. Most of it is just solely forest, with a long path leading through it. Mayfare Church Recognizable and able to be seen from almost everywhere in the North, this church is built from cobblestone and rises high in the air, especially the bell tower. Before the war, everyone on the island came to share their beliefs here. There is just something mystical here. During the war, the church took a direct impact from a flaming coal ball, launched by the South's catapult artillery. Surprisingly, the church still stands, and stood as the morale to help the North win: "If the church won't fall, we won't wither". Lake Mimas This lake is a reservoir created by the bombardment of Southern firepower. It was discovered here that this was the extent of the South's catapult distance. Outer Mayfare The community that lived just outside of Mayfare's walls, these suburbs were full of great people who were responsible for driving carriages to bring items to and from their trading port, Port Orange. It has since been abandoned. The Cemetery West from Mt. Tacenda and separated from the rest of the territory, this graveyard sits away from everything else, hiding behind hills on every side. You'd have to be lost to find this place. Within its gates are unmarked graves and an entire mausoleum. Mt. Mercy This is the second largest mountain on Exodus, and is home to only one village, Cierra. Under it lies a sewer system. Cierra This town was built on the peak of Mt. Mercy. This is where most of the warriors of the civil war hailed from, and where their ghosts still reside. Mt. Mercy Sewers These sewers were the only attempt to build a reliable way to get rid of waste and hazardous bi-products from the North. Plans to expand were halted when the war broke out, so the tunnels don't extend beyond Cierra's borders. The entrance was caved in, but was rediscovered later on. East Riverfront This territory is separated by Mt. Mercy by Fairlotte River to the west, making it... the eastern riverfront. This territory was the most important for importing and exporting goods, as the only towns within are ports. Caesura The town's name refers to the musical term "caesura", meaning to stop or pause. This was because every traveler coming downstream or passing by on an airship would stop by at this once bustling port town. The ease-of-access riverside dock allows travelers going downstream to stop in for a meal or rest, and as newcomers became permanent residents, the small village grew immensely. During wartime, Caesura's position on Exodus and it being on the river meant it was a perfect retreat: Mt. Mercy blocked most of the artillery coming from the South, and it was easy for soldiers to quarter here. It was also a major supplier of supplies for the North's war effort, and the South campaigned to destroy the city. Sabotaging a skyship, Southern spies ported on the docks of Caesura, where mass amounts of coal were held, and attempted to detonate it. The device never went off and the saboteurs were caught red-handed. There are still a few people still living here. Port Orange Port Orange was an expansion of the ever-growing Caesura, with a path connecting the two. The reason why it is orange is the reason why the entire area was abandoned at all: Red Sand that is used for cannons exploded on accident on a ship that was docked there. It threw red sand onto the hills of the port, staining the grass. The ship fell from the sky into the ocean where it can be seen to this day. The North Fjords Not the most northern territory but pretty close, the northern fjords snow all year round, and is home to the Exodus Tree, the tree that "supposedly" gives life to all other trees on the island, as the roots are seen going into the side of the island. The fjords host one hamlet, Merryvetta, that celebrates the holidays everyday for some reason. The people here are very kind, and are still living here to this day. There is also a massive catapult custom built for doing one-off maximum damage that achieves further distance. Merryvetta A quiet and comfortable village on the edge of a cliff above Jaded Canyon. The people that live here are in their elder years and don't get out often. Catapult I The name for the massive catapult sitting at the bottom of the fjord hill. It is secluded to avoid projectiles and has such a launch arc that it can reach the Southern Islands. It takes a very long time to reload, however with the velocity a lump of coal has from a throw like this packs a huge punch. The Backwoods The northernmost-reaching territory on Exodus. The North mined coal from mine shafts within its hills, and powered the war in what was once the capital of Exodus, the city of Mayfare. The area has that permanent winter feel, as the trees are always snowy and the area receives katabatic wind from the nearby Windmill Mountain. There is also another village up more north. Mayfare The former capital town of Exodus, Mayfare was the central station for all things that North did during the civil war. All wartime strategies and decisions were made within its walls, and were executed to the rest of the North. Constant defense was around the walls, with guards walking along top of them, watching for anybody attempting to enter other than the main gates. Mayfare houses a raid bunker, war room, and farm soil to have the convenience of having their own food. Behind the fort to the north is a railway connecting Mayfare to the Mines, which miners spent all of their time mining coal to be used for ammunition to go on the catapults. Jaded Canyon Fairlotte River crafted this cut in the land over time, as the speed of the river increases significantly here from when it began in Mt. Tacenda. The canyon is extremely steep and can only be traversed through by boat. The Mines Backwoods Mines is an abandoned coal mine that provided the North with, well, coal for their war efforts. When the South lost, all activity left the area, leaving it as it was the day of the victory. Nearby lava pools pose a threat to the mines, as a coal fire can happen at any time. Fairlotte Named after the river on which it was built around, Fairlotte is home to most of the still living people on Exodus. They never participated in the war and were never touched by it, either. It sits on the Fairlotte River delta, which empties out over the edge of the island. It is very chilly here, and the thriving community here doesn't mind it, as there are taverns here. A chapel, too, but who wants that anyways. the village is hidden by Windmill Mountain and the forest surrounding it. There is a lookout tower above their forest. Mt. Venard Mt. Venard is the largest and tallest mountain on Exodus, and can be seen from almost everywhere on the island. It towers over the West Woods, as well as the lowlands below it. The mountain itself has many secrets and stories, none of which are really believed—but people were scared anyways. Especially strange shadows that seemed to appear around the mountain, noticeable even at nighttime—strange black figures moving like clouds. That is why the stream that goes around the mountain, and the swamp in which it empties to, got their names. Beyond here was never bombarded by artillery. There is only one place of interest within the mountain's territory, besides sunflowers. The upper slopes of the mountain have no natural vegetation besides blocks of grass. Sunflower Field A strange sight to behold for eyes who have never fell upon it before: a bunch of sunflowers. Warren The town of rabbits. Resting in the shadow of Mt. Venard, Warren is host to one person, and the rest are cute bunnies, the only ones that inhabit the island. The area has a pretty heartfelt feel to it, and the old man who lives here has some cheer still left in him. The Far Reaches The Far Reaches is the land behind Mt. Venard to the west. It is the most desolate part of the island, and largest territory in terms of surface area. Shadow Swamp Formed from a waterfall by the Shadow Stream, the Shadow Swamp is a mushy and awkwardly moist area of Exodus. Travelers looking for the thrill of hiking the Far Reaches first find themselves here. There is literally nothing else besides a huge pond, and more trees. Frozen Caves A cave system that houses a very large ice crystal and a strange underground chapel. Selfridge Woods The Selfridge Woods is a massive open wooded area near the southwestern-most corner of the island. It lies on the southern side of the Shadow stream, and is composed of Spruce trees. There are snowy parts of the forest, as well as a small market village within the forest's boundaries. Some of the trees were cut down to be used by the South for their munitions. It is quite calm here. Adriondaats The Adriondaats is the strange name for strange structures. There are huge stone spikes that emerge from the ground, marking the most westward edge of Exodus. The Shadow Stream also empties here. Windmill Mountain A mountain to the north-northwest, named after the windmill that stands near the peak. There is nothing of interest here except Coramyll, a bastion built long ago, and used as a former outpost taken over by the northern forces. Andesholm Andesholm The northern fjord of Andesholm is only accessible by the quartz teleporter that sits within the hills of The Myres. The reason why there is a connection to Exodus whatsoever is not known; The island itself cannot be found anywhere near the Skylands despite many search parties going out and looking for it. The island features quartz ruins with a floating cube similar to the one found on Exodus. There is one icy cave which leads to a fjord that faces outwards towards nothing. This place is a mystery.